pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Cavern
Cold Cavern The Cold Cavern Is Likley the Third Underground Cave you will Visit. It Is a snowy / Rocky Underground complex with many hazards and enemies. Wildlife *Ice Dweevil *Firey Dweevil *Anode Dweevil *Munge Dweevil *Caustic Dweevil *Snow Beetle *Anode Beetle *Dwarf Blue Bulborb *Watery Blowhog *Icey Blowhog *Anode Blowhog *Bulbmin *Diamond Candypop Bud *Slate Candypop Bud *Olive Candypop Bud *Ivory Candypop Bud *Dwarf Yellow Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb *Wogpole *Juicy Wollywog *Wollywog *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Icey Burrow-nit *Doodlebug *Chocolate Breadbug *Vanilla Breadbug *Raging Long Legs BOSS Sublevel guide #The Wildlife that appear on this floor are The Ice Dweevil, Icey Blowhog, Snow Bulborb, Doodlebug, and 2 Hairy Bulborbs. There is an icey dweevil holding treasure that can be attacked and salvaged. The other 2 treasures on the floor are accross a body of water and in a Hairy Bulborb. Be sure to look out for the doodlebug too, because it may cause mischief. Destroy the sulfuric gysers guarding the Bulborbs and then attack and get the treasures. Then Move on to the next sublevel. #The Next Sublevel Contains 3 Chocolate Breadbugs and 1 Vanilla Breadbug. Attack all because each one holds a treasure in thier nest and make sure you get the 2 other treasures on the floor as well. #The Third floor Contains Lots of Water, and you start on a tree stump, like in the hole of heroes. Take your ice Pikmin to drown the wogpoles and make the wollywogs stay stuck. Then, attack them. A juicy Wollywog is holding a treasure, and there is one underground treasure. Salvage them and move on. #The Fourth floor has no treasure, but it is not a rest stop. It has a Huge maze and If you do not get out of the sublevel in 2 minutes, A bunch of snow beetles will begin to fall out of the sky and Put snow everywhere. Try to get out quick, Even though snow beetles are mostly harmless. There is also 3 Bulbmin Pairs in this sublevel, so Kill the parent if you want some. #The Fifth floor Contains Every Kind Of Dweevil in the Cave, And There are 2 of each. The area is in circle-like Segments, and Anode Beetles will fall out of the sky if you go over by the edges. There are some Slate Candy pop buds for making rocks because There are 2 treasures Behind a Crystal wall that you need to salvage. Get them and move on. #The Sixth floor is a rest stop with all the Candy pops in the cave and 1 Vanilla breadbug with treasure in his nest. Kill it and get the treasure to continue. #The Seventh Sublevel Contains 4 of each dwarf bulborb and 1 hairy bulborb. 2 Dwarves hold treasure. be careful though, because they will call the Hairy Bulborb for help. #The 8th sublevel has no treasure, But there are Icey Burrow-nits and Cloaking Burrow-nits Everywhere. A watery Blowhog will fall out of the sky Near a gyser, so be careful. #The Semi-last floor contains Lots of blowhogs and a Chocolate Breadbug that will take corpses. If you want treasure from corpses scince there is no treasure here, The Chocolate breadbug will try to snatch them and become an annoying pest. But if not, just ignore it and head down to the Final floor #On the Final floor, take the long twisty, Shower tile Coridor down to the Dirt bowl and some candy pop buds behind walls. Raging long legs will be waiting in the sky and will drop down when you get close enough. It is holding a Treasure that gives you An Explosion Proof suit. But be warned. Raging long legs is more powerful in this game. If you attack him when he is angry, he will go faster after each shake, but stops after shaking the fourth time. Defeat him and take the Gyser back up.